


The Queen's Victor

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hell to the Queen, Mentions of Major Character Death, Regime Change, Women In Power, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want blood, you got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Victor

[](http://salesassociatesteve.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20stuff) 

 

When Abaddon charges into Hell she lays waste to all demons that dare stand in her way. Any that even _think_ of objection. She quickly and effectively makes good on her promise of a regime change.

From there her first order of business, once seated on the Throne of Hell is to build an Army.

One that’s strong and formidable. Large and terrifying.

A savage mass of nightmare inducing demons to help her tear down Heaven and Earth and anyone that tries to stop her. _**Especially the Winchesters.**_

But the annihilation of Abaddon’s enemies doesn’t come from a bloodthirsty brigade.

No. The Queen’s victory and the heads of both Winchesters are brought to her on a silver platter held by _a single_ demon.

“What’s your name?” Abaddon asks; standing amongst the fallen multitude of human and angelic bodies, indistinguishable in their bloody slaughter.

The question is answered with a triumphant growl as powerful and ruthless wrath twists the demon’s features into a mask of ghastly exquisiteness.

_“Bela.”_


End file.
